The touch of a blind doll
by Revan Sama
Summary: Code Geass Lost colors fanfiction. In all eternity, the earth and the heaven will never mingle. But maybe for now...it's alright to be a little bit selfish. For one little moment. Rai x Nunnally.


_There was much more to the amnesiac and the blind doll than the legends hold._

_A feathery touch._

_A gentle gesture._

_A dream of pureness._

_A simple love._

_A lost color._

She is beautiful and youthful, retaining her ivory complexion and large closed purple-colored eyes. Many times, she has been compared to a little Japanese doll.  
A metaphor she dislikes.

Her eyes are close, bounded by everlasting darkness. However she can still remember blood spilt like milk, callous eyes and a raw scream.

She tries her hardest not to, even though she knows full well what has happened since then.

She deceive herself by being ignorant and by smiling.

Her innocence and naivety won't last forever, she know it too well.

But until then...It can be alright.

_**For now, it's alright.**_

It was fine...Until he came in her life.

The young amnesiac stranger.  
He was a mythical creature like a silver unicorn or a icy blue dragon because he could not be understood.  
Because he was not human like other people (he was too beautiful and too gentle to be human).

His soul was nothing else than tenderness or compassion.  
His speech was lordly and from what she had heard, his beauty was incarnate : His silver hair, his ivory snow skin, his azure eyes were always alight.  
Everything about him seems magnificent.

He was a legend that would never die in her heart.

He was also a discreet thief, he has traveled her entire world, know it better than anyone, let all his footprints everywhere.

It has taken some time for her to discover that he has stole her heart.

Like her brother, he learned quickly. Mathematics, history, medicine, strategy,...  
Into the field he bravely struck, conquering subject after subject by experimenting and practicing.  
She loved his determination, his will and knowledge to do what needed to be done, and his courage.

He seemed so warm and kind, so forbidden--He was old enough to be her brother---that she couldn't resist him.

She has grown to love him more than anything and very soon, he has become her world.

However, she wasn't the only one who acknowledged him by heart...

There is a darker side to everything.

She know it better than anyone.

While her heart brimmed with love for the young amnesiac, She also had been filled with a lust for him so raw it pained just as it satisfied, so great it consumed her.  
She thirsted to touch his face. To feel each of his facial feature, to feel his lips on her own, those feelings would braid themselves into her veins, to run in dark and seamless line between platelets and oxygen.

_**Such ugly feeling.**_

She felt selfish. Now that she think of it, she was just like everyone has treated her : like a child ; angry because of the unfairness of the situation.

She felt ashamed of herself and her childishness. There was so many things she wanted. And all of those things were forbidden to her by god himself.

_**So unfair.**_

As always, he came in her room, to teach her how to fold Origami.  
After the lesson, she gave in her selfish desires.

"W-Well...M-may I..."

"Hmm...What is it?"

She took a deep breath and asked :

"May I...touch your face?"

There was long pause, and for each second that ticked by, her fears grew.  
She thought she could actually feel her heart sink in her chest.  
Her thought was that he really did find her request immoral somehow.  
She tried to tell herself that such a thing was nonsense but still. . .the silence scared her.

"Of course." He finally replied and she felt whole again.

She softly ran her fingertips across his face, feeling the small scales of his skin.  
She swept them upward, tracing the prominent ridges across his forehead, then down, over the bridge of his nose, and let them come to rest against his lips.

"You are so beautiful," she said breathlessly.

Beyond the everlasting darkness she could hear a sound that made her heart meld.

His laughter. It was so rare to hear him laugh. To hear him do so made her heart flutter and her feelings for him stronger.

"Thank you." was his only reply.

She wasn't sure if it was the softness of his voice or the way he was looking after her, but she felt more tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.  
Even with her eyes closed she could feel him lean in, and she faintly blushed when she felt him gently kiss her tears away.  
His gesture, his thoughtfulness, how he felt and smelled, the way he treasured her…filled her heart with such love.

_**I am so spoiled.**_

More tears.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

_**And yet...**_

"N-No..."

_**I am so happy.**_

"No need to lie...Tell me where it hurt, maybe I can do something about it."

She was hesitant at first...Then, she took one of his hand and put it where her heart was.  
And she said :

"My chest...it hurt...so badly."

He felt his chest tighten at her words.

"Is it alright..."

He put his forehead on her own.

"...for me to be selfish this time?"

She smiled and nodded

"Yes."

Their lips met.

END

_He can blind his heart and banish all the colors of the world as much as he want, it will not erase the pain._

_He can forsaken her memories in perpetuity, he can never change the feelings._

_In all eternity, the earth and the heaven will never mingle._

_Soon enough, never more will he feel the gentle touch of his beloved blind doll._


End file.
